Before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger
by SophieO'Shaunessy
Summary: Anna is going to her first Fall Out Boy concert and she can't wait, but can she handle the way her life changes after Patrick invites her on the tour bus?


**Hi Guys! This is my first FOB fic. It's a little slow to start, but it's going to get interesting, I promise. Rated M for later chapters.**

**Please review too! I love feedback!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1. Let me sing with you**

Tonight was the night, Anna was finally going to see Fall Out Boy in concert. They had been her favourite band for what seemed like forever, but through one circumstance or another, she had never been able to make it to a show. She just stood there, staring at herself in the mirror, having a total breakdown over what to wear. She had to look good, but not like she had tried too much- that's always the trick though, isn't it? But what did it matter? It wasn't like they were going to read her sign anyway.

She had painted a hot pink poster board with the words "LET ME SING WITH YOU." Anna was a singer and Patrick Stump was her musical God. But, she knew it would never happen.

After seven pairs of jeans, twenty-three t-shirts, and three pairs of shoes, she had made her decision; her favourite comfy jeans, a black tank top that said "I fancy the lead singer" that she had picked up at H&M, her purple chucks, and a grey cadet cap. She hadn't dressed like this since high school, but she felt good- like herself again, and she at least was pretty sure that she looked good too.

Through a mixture of her own pushing and the natural tide of the crowd, she made it to three people from the front. So what if she had to take a few elbows to the ribs? It was worth every bruise. When Anna Looked up over the far-too-tall girl in front of her, she could see him. Patrick, this perfect human being, singing the songs that had saved her life- she was transfixed.

It wasn't until halfway through their set that she even remembered the sign that she had been clinging to all along. It was moist from sweat where her hand had been, and that piece ripped off as she wriggled it up between the bodies that were pushing against her. She held it high over her head. 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained.' She thought. At the end of 'This Ain't a Scene,' Pete took notice of her sign. He came over to the edge of the stage near her and crouched down.

"You wanna sing?" he asked her into his mic.

"YES!" She yelled, nodding fervently at him.

"Yo Patrick, let her sing with you. SHOULD HE LET HER SING?" He asked the crowd, who cheered, all in the support of one of them getting to live their dream.

"Alright sure, Bring her up." Patrick smiled his overly adorable smile as a security guard helped her over the guard wall and onto the stage.

She was shaking with nerves uncontrollably. It wasn't because of the thousands of people she was now standing in front of, but because of the one. The one who was reading her shirt with a childish grin, but saying nothing. It was like slow motion and fast forward all at once as Pete gave her his mic. Patrick asked her what she wanted to sing and she timidly answered "Young Volcanoes." He gave her a quick wink and said to the crowd, "Alright guys, help us out on this one!"

As soon as they started- Laaa Da Daa Da La Da Da Daaa Daa… Anna was at ease, performing was what she did best.

"When Rome's in ruin, we are the lions…" Anna Knew every word, getting them right even that once that Patrick didn't, and singing the harmonies that she had been practicing for months in her car. The song was over so fast, but she knew she had rocked it. Her heart was pounding as Patrick hugged her and whispered "Find me after the show." It was all she could manage to say "ok" as the same security guard escorted her back to the floor.

What did he mean "find him?" What did he want her for? How was she supposed to find in in all of this- with the swarms of fan-girls? Maybe he hadn't said that at all, and her imagination was just taking over her brain as it was apt to do.

The rest of the concert went by in a giddy blur. She got kicked in the face by crowd surfers and pushed around in the pit. It was the best time she had ever had. When it was over, she just waited for everyone else to clear out of the venue, hoping that Patrick would find her. Instead, she was approached by a big black guy, dressed very officially in all black, with an earpiece. She thought for sure that she was going to be kicked out.

"Come with me." he said. A bit creepy in hindsight, but she followed him regardless. He led her through the empty corridors under the stands in the venue, and out a dark side exit, that opened up right outside of the tour bus, and opened the door for her. Inside, Patrick looked up from his phone.

"Oh good, you're here!"


End file.
